The present invention generally relates to testing and charging of storage batteries. More specifically, the present invention relates to a battery clamp with an integrated current sensor.
Storage batteries, such as lead acid storage batteries of the type used in the automotive industry, have existed for many years. However, understanding the nature of such storage batteries, how such storage batteries operate and how to accurately test such batteries has been an ongoing endeavor and has proved quite difficult. Storage batters consist of a plurality of individual storage cells electrically connected in series. Typically, each cell has a voltage potential of about 2.1 volts. By connecting the cells in series, the voltage of the individual cells are added in a cumulative manner. For example, in a typical automotive storage battery, six storage cells are used to provide a total voltage when the battery is fully charged up to 12.6 volts.
Several techniques have been used to test the condition of storage batteries. These techniques include a voltage test to determine if the battery voltage is below a certain threshold, and a load test that involves discharging a battery using a known load. A more recent technique involves measuring the conductance of the storage batteries. Several current measurements may have to be performed to accurately test the condition of storage batteries. First, a current measurement may be required in addition to measuring a voltage across the battery. Further, when multiple batteries are electrically coupled together in a cumulative manner and one battery needs to be tested, then currents passing through different conductors coupling other batteries to the battery under test may need to be measured in order to obtain accurate test results. A separate current sensor can be used to measure these different currents. However, employing a separate current sensor for a battery test circuit makes the equipment more complex for a user to operate in the harsh and often constrained environment associated with automotive battery testing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus configured to couple to a battery contact is provided. The apparatus includes an electrical connector for connection to a battery contact and a current sensor coupled to the electrical connector, the current sensor is used for measuring current through an electrical conductor.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a battery testing system employing an electrical connector with a coupled current sensor is provided.